


Trust me, I'm a fungi

by reidology (maythe4thbewithyou)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute Date, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, cuteness, fungi!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maythe4thbewithyou/pseuds/reidology
Summary: Luke and Spencer go mushroom hunting!
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	Trust me, I'm a fungi

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from @ellesupremacy on tumblr :)

“The fungi kingdom is actually more similar to the animal kingdom than the plant kingdom and is vital to all life on Earth. Yet, more than 90% of the estimated 3.8 million fungi in the world are currently unknown to science.” 

They trudged through the mud in their matching Croc rain boots. Pink ones that Spencer picked out because he liked the contrast of the color with the ground. Luke nodded in interest, mostly about the way his boyfriend’s eyes lit up when he talked about mushrooms rather than about the information itself. He loved the way Spencer was so passionate about this, the night before, he had asked Luke to come with him on a mushroom-hunting trip and he just couldn’t resist indulging the man. Not with those pretty puppy dog eyes. 

“Oh! Another Agaricus arvensis!” Spencer padded up to a tree in front of them and crouched down to take a better look at it. They’d seen about a dozen of these already. “Wow, come look at the cap on this one, Luke! It’s got to be at least 12 inches in diameter, all our other ones are so much smaller, do you think we have enough for that recipe you mentioned?” He looked up to Luke who was already grinning down at him. Did Spencer know how cute he looked with his big twinkling eyes and shaggy curls? 

Using his special plant-snipping scissors Spencer cut the thick stem of the mushroom, the most common species in this part of Virginia, and placed it in the tote bag Luke held open. 

“Yeah Spence, I think we have enough mushrooms for our own mushroom farm.”

Spencer got back up and took Luke’s hand in his, swaying back and forth as they continued their trek. 

“The mushrooms we buy aren’t actually grown in farms. They grow in moist logs, mostly. They start as these white strands called the mycelium, the living fungus. The mushroom itself is simply a fruit of the mycelium that releases spores. The mycelium grows in a black compost of straw and horse manure.”

“Our mushrooms come from horse shit?” Luke looked slightly queasy.

“Yeah!” When Luke stopped walking Spencer looked back at his boyfriend’s pouting face. Raising an eyebrow, he pulled the slightly shorter man to him and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. “It’s not like you eat a mouthful of manure when you have your shiitake burger, babe.”

“Please stop saying manure.” Luke gave a cheeky smirk and pecked Spencer’s cheek, “Come on, what does your little book say about those little ones?”

He drags Spencer to a little patch of mushrooms to their left. To his surprise his little genius doesn’t recognize them, they squat down together to get a better look at them. They’re the size of buttons and jagged at the edges, a light brown color on the flat cap with a very thin stem. 

Spencer hands Luke his ‘ **_Everything To Know About Forest Fungi_ ** ’ manual and tells him to look it up while he opens his notebook and begins sketching. He puts as much detail into his drawing as he can; little patch of grass, the flowers surrounding them. He steals a glance towards Luke and a wave of affection washed over him as he takes in his boyfriend. Crouched down close to him, nose in the manual, eyes darting from the mushroom to the pages in the book, flipping through diligently. How did he get so lucky? Luke has never complained about wearing bright pink crocs or waking up early to pick mushrooms in the forest. Never has he rolled his eyes at Spencer suggesting he carry hand sanitizer in his pockets. Not even a frown when he wakes him up at 3am to tell him about a new development in bacteriophage research. The man sitting next to him in the mud has indulged him in all his hobbies, quirks, and anomalies without so much as a second glance. Spencer can’t believe it’s taken him this long to decipher Luke’s love language. 

He thinks back to before they started dating, Luke had just joined the BAU and Spencer was immediately struck by his beauty. So sweet and handsome. One day, standing around the bullpen, Luke had mentioned he goes running every Saturday morning. Without thinking Spencer had blurted, “I’ll join you!” Earning confused glances from JJ and Morgan. Poor Luke hadn’t known him long enough to know Spencer could manage a light jog at best. But he quickly found out that following Saturday, when Spencer collapsed onto the grass, wheezing and apologizing profusely. Luke had secretly thought he was adorable for trying to keep up, Spencer kept to himself that he’d been checking him out the whole time. 

Ever since they met, not once has Luke made Spencer feel out of place or socially awkward. On that Saturday run, Luke laid down next to him until they both caught their breaths, didn’t make Spencer feel weak. Luke makes him feel special, because Luke sees him as special. And Spencer needs to let him know how important he is to him. 

Luke could feel Spencer’s stare bore into him, he looked back at him quizzically, “What is it? Do I have something on my face?” He starts rubbing his cheeks as if they had dirt on them. 

“No… no. I just love you that’s all.”

Luke stopped his rubbing mid-cheek. He stared at his boyfriend in astonishment, a deep blush rising up his neck.  _ Oh.  _ His flustered gape turned into a cheeky grin. 

“No fair, I wanted to say it first!”

Spencer’s lips quirked up bashfully, “Well, you snooze you lose.” 

“Dork,” Luke let out a chuckle and pulled Spencer in by his jacket, connecting their mouths in a sweet passionate kiss. Spencer not-so-gently knocks into him, knocking them to the ground. Luke couldn’t find it in himself to be bothered by the mud. He wasn’t expecting this here and now, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“I love you, Spence.” 

They went home that afternoon with a bag full of mushrooms, a book full of new fungi facts, and hearts full of electricity. Before they had a chance to try out that new recipe, Roxy got a good munch out of the mushroom bag. Luke assured Spencer that they would go back next week, after-all, they both had fun. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! keep in touch @reidology on tumblr!


End file.
